


未完成

by FrancoiseB



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancoiseB/pseuds/FrancoiseB
Summary: 没有终章的故事，没有回应的问询，没有美好结局。
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 1





	未完成

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是老师juri和学生kyomo  
> 师生恋没搞头啊！（你闭嘴

天气热起来只是一晚上的事情。  
此刻樹正走在回学校路上，这个点的小城不好叫车。周末的晚风热乎地笼罩着他，伴随着金色的夕阳，一闪一闪晃着眼，都快要把睡神怂恿光临。  
这其实是很似曾相识的场景。在临近入夜的时刻，不消停的风声，树叶在低唱，他在期待日头落下。太阳总是会落下的。

听完主任训话的樹已经没劲再对自家叛逆势头正旺的学生说什么，他撑着精神对年轻的男孩随便说了两句就放任小孩扭头走远了。说教并不是这份工作里让他喜爱的部分，于是现在他疲惫至极地倒在了桌上。泉老师生孩子去了，走前托他代行班主任职责拉扯好这帮刚升高二的小鬼头——虽然他总自觉自己的高中生活好像也就结束在前天，走在路上也不少被轻佻小姑娘搭话，但再次走进教室时候，面对着这一班的孩子他就泄了气，提不起哪怕一天劲头来跨越讲台上下之间的深壑。  
——代沟啊，田中老师，这是代沟。  
有个人曾经靠在讲台上，摇头晃脑地对他说，年轻的脸，飞扬的眼眉，四肢百骸都炫耀着嚣张。彼时他只觉得是那人臭屁得好笑，而今回忆起来反倒觉得是稳稳当当的心口一刀。有话怎么说的来着？就是无心之语才最是伤人，大概也可以适用于他们的情况。

他走出办公室的时候天已经黑了。夏天的黑夜明明来得是很慢的，但太阳还是落下了。樹的办公室在四楼的拐角，是外头的光亮照不太到的地方。走廊里灯泡又罢工了，没来得及报修，黑暗让气温阴凉下来。他脚步飞快，虽然看不清楚脚下。在这间学校的第五年了，有些东西不用去看，身体都能记住，譬如：每层楼梯有十五道台阶。其实他并不会有闲心去计这种数，只有某个总缠着他的学生在以此为傲。  
他抓着扶手往下走，某个瞬间觉得自己走在一条没有尽头的漫长阶梯上。这几年梦里经常会出现这样的场景，或是没有尽头的阶梯，或是追不上的背影，怪累人的，但是也会让人觉得就这样也不错——在这样的情况里，无尽的楼梯上，他只要停止思考，抛弃现实种种，随心所欲地重复机械的动作就好。走下去就是一切了。

“你心思太重了。”——这是谁给的评语，倒是记不太清楚了，估计是比自己年长的人。成年后受惠的叮嘱多少有些亡羊补牢的意味，可惜大多时候都会结束在积重难返四个字里。早个一两年他还可以理直气壮地说，我知道，但是我不想改。换到今天，居然就连回应的力气也没有了。  
天黑之后的街道倏地凉快下来，风不停歇，马路上安静得像末日，路灯孤零零杵在冷落许久的电话亭身边，在地上投下一道黑影。家离学校不远。他决定接着用走的回去。  
烂熟于心的一条路，他困在此处的第五年。

在曾经最疯狂的某些时刻他有想过，如果把心情坦白给那个年轻人会是什么结果。不管怎么想都是作恶。他不想让直白的眼睛学会说谎，不忍让滚烫的心被秘密硌得难以入眠。  
说到底他更不能掩饰心底自私自利的恐惧——他也年轻过。他清楚年轻的心总是想要追寻无限的可能。世界很大。就像太阳必须落山一样，他们总是要分别的。说起来好笑，他们师生的身份差别，所谓法律和道德的枷锁……倒是被搁置到最末位去考虑的了。  
因为忘记了种种，踏上无尽螺旋的阶梯，他只是一个陷入爱情的普通人。

今年是那人毕业后的第二年，是他成为班主任的第一年。他们终于断了联系。樹总竭力在他面前维系的成年人的体面终结于他早半个月主动发过去的一句问候，已读不回的结局，潦草得够可以。

“我喜欢老师”  
“就算你不回复我也知道你想什么哦”  
“今天真的不能陪我吗[可怜]”  
他拇指划过漫长的聊天界面，年轻人曾经的热情有多灼人，这个结局就有多难堪。他自然地庆幸自己保持到最后的距离，安慰自己说起码到最后自己也许也能算对方一段跨不过的意难平——得不到的总是最好的，人总有点劣根性。  
但也会怕最后被遗忘，被走远的人落在晚九点后就马路空旷的小城里，怕变成一段面目模糊的回忆，怕他口里缠绵又滚烫的一声樹变成也许还要六十秒思考才能叫出来的田中老师——他被这样自相矛盾的猜想无声地折磨着，送走一个又一个沉默的夜晚。而明明他还在的时候，他的夜晚总是热闹非凡。曾经一起挥霍的喧嚣的晚上，樹会在台下看他唱歌，过长的刘海挡住他眼睛，于是高抬起下颏时没人看得到他的视线究竟落在哪里。

要落在哪里呢。

***

如果京本知道自己走之后某个不良教师能擅自思维发散到那样令人牙痒的地步，他一定就干脆利落地放弃进修了。从这点来看，樹坚持的抵抗算是明智且颇有师德的决策，只是把他们俩都折磨得够呛。  
但这些轻松的假设都是如果的事情。现实则是他追在不良教师屁股后头快要五年，脸皮就是厚如城墙也快被风化成一地细沙。早些年他还能骄傲自满地宣布说虽然这人咬死不给回应但他一定也喜欢自己，时至今日——他却是连他的问候也不知道要怎么理解怎么回应了。  
这样说可能有点矫情，但满是猜测的爱情着实让他受尽委屈。年轻男孩心想，自己最后一点自尊也就尽数花在他叙述这段孽缘时候非说它是爱情而不是单恋这小小的坚持上了。  
“你去试一试就好了，一切都要靠你去悟去猜的。”  
明明时过境迁了，他依然颇为恨恨地咬着玻璃杯，含混不清地跟桌那头的老同学控诉。  
“怎么，我在跟他学佛吗？”  
可能真是，所以要断了七情六欲。他想到这里觉得好笑又笑不出来，僵在脸上一个怪模样表情。

说他委屈他也未必就那么委屈。某人的陪伴和关心其实明显是超过了“好老师”这个身份的——京本大我不是傻子。但向来被无限容忍的破小孩总是贪心不足的——给了一颗糖，就想要占领那一罐；给了一个吻，就想要许诺一整个人，一个终身的陪伴——作为爱人索要这些倒也不算过分不是？  
但可惜他终究不是爱人。

想要的都一个个摞高成了塔，尖尖地直指向伊甸，才发现自己连门票都还没领到一张。

忍也忍了，等也等了，但还是煎熬呀。爱一个人的心剖白敞开的，他只差没把自己整个人打包交出去了，却连拒收的回音也没有，好像是对着宇宙喊了一万声爱你，落在真空里，安静到让人发疯。  
——明明也没有贪心吧？只是要一个回应而已。  
我把爱意已经燃烧得要把黑夜照耀成白昼了，为什么还是不能拥有一句明确的回音？  
也许某一日的赌气就是第一张倒下的骨牌，然后一张又一张不断加速落下最后全局崩塌。求证总无果，心意常落空，他固执于如履薄冰的爱，只得到永远不平衡的心，两个人注定看不到好结局。

京本已经喝到亢奋，转移了注意力和新的朋友们玩骰子去了。听了他一通控诉的高地无言，想了想还是拿出手机，把高中那会儿某个晚上他录的视频发去了京本邮箱。  
在他看来那已经是回应了，那时候某人看向舞台上的眼神。舞台上的人相当狡猾地藏起了自己的视线，沐浴在灯光里，在台下投来的爱慕里，抬高着脸神气得像在检阅。而那人的眼神就毫无遮掩地暴露在镜头里，明明很坚定，爱意无遮无拦地落在舞台中央。  
可他发完又觉得自己行为实在多余。抬头去看时京本已经把头搁在别人肩膀上不知在说些什么。夜还漫长，酒局还远远没到结尾的时候，在那时朋友们会凌乱地分别，醉太过的人来不及在跌入梦境前说再见，他们都不适配那种温馨挥别互祝晚安的结局。潦草收场自有它的好处。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运好像鞭尸自己哦（叹气叹气叹气  
> 偷偷给休产假的老师换了个姓（。


End file.
